


Corazón Elástico

by dissonancce



Series: Universos alternos BillDip. [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Explicit Sexual Content, Family Drama, Love, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Teen Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28196475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dissonancce/pseuds/dissonancce
Summary: Cuando naces con una dificultad, es más fácil aprender a adaptarse, puesto que nunca haz vivido sin ella.Aun así, para Dipper Pines, quién desde que nació tenía problemas del corazón, adaptarse a una vida con un marcapasos y unos padres sobreprotectores es bastante difícil. Bill Cipher luce como esa persona que logrará sacarlo de la zona de confort (y de control) hecha por sus padres.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Series: Universos alternos BillDip. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142033
Kudos: 4





	Corazón Elástico

**Author's Note:**

> Gravity Falls NO es de mi pertenencia. Yo solo uso los personajes y algunas relaciones entre ellos de modo ficción.

— ¿Es necesario un niñero? —. Preguntó su sobreprotectora madre, mientras guardaba en “la caja de tesoros” su celular, al igual que el reloj digital—. Además, ¿no es un chico de diecisiete? —. También criticó ello cuando su padre le dijo la idea. Un estudiante, como él, lo iba a cuidar. No, no como él. Dudaba que ese muchacho tuviese ese “regalo” del que siempre hablaba su tutora; también dudaba que, en pleno siglo veintiuno, viviera sin acercamiento real a la tecnología.

—Sí, pero es nieto de la señora que se encarga del aseo en la oficina. Necesita el dinero—. Continuó coloreando el feo dibujo de un ángel que le había impreso su tutora antes de irse, aunque prestando atención a sus padres. Bien, con tal de que no fuera un católico extremista como la señora Méndez (su tutora) todo estaría bien.

—Oh, es dedicado—. Su madre siempre había sido débil ante las personas que trataban de superarse a sí mismas; irónicamente, no lo dejaba a él superarse. Apretó un poco el color en el dibujo, volviendo cenizas la punta del lápiz—. Dile que venga mañana, es festivo, podríamos hacerle una entrevista.

Buena suerte encontrando este lugar, pensó Dipper, viendo como el dibujo de un ángel se convirtió en una escena de película de terror. Ojalá sus padres lo dejaran ver televisión, así no recurriría a la imaginación.

**.:.**

Juraba que el lugar era por ahí, o al menos, eso indicaba una y otra vez la aplicación que tenía para ubicarse. Tal vez fallaba. Porque por un momento lo envió de su barrio al norte, se actualizó, y ahora debía tomar un colectivo que llegaba en media hora.

Su abuela, a su lado, parecía desesperada mientras sostenía el pastel de crema que se dedicó a hacer la noche anterior para los señores Pines. Tal vez ella exageraba, pero siempre fue muy agradecida con ese tipo de cosas.

—Bill, llegaremos tarde—. Repitió la señora, y Bill ya estaba cansado de escuchar lo obvio. Miró sus bolsillos con el dorso de su mano, con algo de suerte, encontraría billetes y podrían tomar un particular. Y sí, esa vez tuvo suerte, porque encontró un billete de veinte dólares, que, tal vez, alcanzarían.

Se lanzó casi a la carretera a tomar el primer taxi que pasaba, este se detuvo y ambos subieron. Bill no dejaba de ver con hambre el pastel de su abuela. Ella tenía la culpa por hacer algo tan dulce, y él no poder comer un poco antes de salir. Ni siquiera glaseado.

Le dio al conductor la dirección, y este hizo una mueca.

— ¿En serio? —. Los dos Cipher se miraron, para después asentir—. Bueno.

El camino dejó de parecer la ciudad a los minutos, metiéndose entre una colina y saliendo a un bosque. Volvieron a tomar carretera, pero era como si estuvieran viajando a otra ciudad. ¿Seguían siquiera en la ciudad? Para empeorar el asunto, entraron a un pueblo que parecía sacado de una película irlandesa. Bonito, colorido, y con casas muy agradables. Parecía que estuvieran soñando.

—De acá tendrán que caminar—. El taxi estacionó frente a una colina llena de escaleras, y muy arriba se alcanzaba a ver una torre.

— ¿Cuánto es?

—Treinta—. Ni de coña, pensó Bill. No había sido tanto trayecto. Su abuela iba bajando, y Bill, con el dolor del alma, sacó de sus ahorros otros diez para completar el pasaje. Esperaba que lo contrataran, porque, sino, iba a ser un gran problema volver.

Al salir del carro, comenzaron a subir los escalones. El lugar era cálido, húmedo. En serio, no parecían estar en la ciudad. Las escaleras se hicieron eternas, hasta que llegaron a una reja de metal. Bill tocó el timbre, pensando que, al no haber sonido, no habían escuchado.

—No seas impaciente—. Le regañó su abuela, al verlo intentar tocar el timbre de nuevo.

Una mujer alta, de hermoso rostro y cabello largo color café, salió a recibirlos con una sonrisa. Abrió la puerta, y ambos entraron al prado. Un enorme prado, rodeado por un montón de arbustos. Por si fuera poco, una torre que parecía un viejo molino, y una casa enorme al lado de esta.

Ambos iban a caminar hacia la casa, pero la mujer los detuvo.

—Me llamó Catalina Pines. Espero les haya ido muy bien en el trayecto—. Bill se tragó sus comentarios de estar viviendo en la mismísima nada, y su abuela sonrió, con esas que daba para encantar a las personas.

—Para nada, querida—. Para nada, pensó con sarcasmo el adolescente—. Este lugar es muy bonito—. La mujer, Catalina, comenzó a caminar seguida por los Cipher a un arbusto. Entre la maleza, buscó, hasta sacar de allí una caja llena de piedras, de color marrón.

—Lo elegimos porque es alejado de toda la sociedad tecnológica—. Eso sonó a algo que diría un sociópata, pensó el chico rubio—. Tú debes ser Bill Cipher—. La mujer lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, y se sintió diminuto con aquello. Era alto, de masa acuerpada. Pero eso no fue lo que Catalina analizó. Parecía un buen muchacho. Iba vestido muy sencillo, con una chaqueta de jean, una camisa amarilla, y un pantalón negro. No era escandaloso como esos muchachos de ahora—. Un gusto.

—Igualmente, señora Pines.

—Dime Catalina—. La mujer mostró a ellos la caja, abriendo esta. En el interior había dos celulares, un reloj, y unos audífonos—. La primera regla acá es no entrar con nada, y cuando digo nada, es ¡nada! De tecnología—. ¿Qué?

—Oh, querida, ¿tienen algún problema con ello? —. Su abuela no se guardaba nada.

—Nuestro hijo, Dipper, tiene desde muy pequeño un problema en el corazón; hace unos años le colocaron un marcapasos—. Bill abrió los ojos de sorpresa ante ello. ¿Un niño pequeño con problemas del corazón? Que dolor. Sintió mucha lastima por el pequeño.

—Oh, cariño, lo siento… —. Su abuela se ruborizó. Pensó que ella no debió decir eso. Catalina solo sonrió.

—Para nada. Lo llevamos bien. Pero, para asegurarnos de que siga así, no hay nada de tecnología en la casa. Tememos que, de acercar algo a Dipper, su marcapasos colapse—. Bill entendió la situación, y sin poner peros, sacó su celular del bolsillo de su chaqueta. No lo usaba mucho igual. Lo apagó, y dejó en la caja.

Su abuela hizo lo mismo con el viejo celular de teclas. Bill también guardó sus audífonos, su reloj por si acaso. Catalina cerró la caja, y la volvió a esconder entre los arbustos.

—Siendo todo, vamos a conocer a los chicos.

Los tres se dirigieron a la casa. Catalina y su abuela iban hablando, y la mayor le entregó el pastel de crema que había hecho. Ella lo recibió, y al entrar a la casa, se dirigió a la cocina, dejándolos en la entrada.

Era una casa bastante agradable, amueblada rústicamente. Pero, efectivamente, no había ni un televisor. Bill había leído que estos no afectaban con el marcapasos, pero prefirió no refutar a la mujer, pues, aunque se viera agradable, lucía como alguien que defendía a su hijo a capa y espada.

Entraron a la sala, y encontraron, en la mesa de estar, un montón de dibujos de ángeles rojos, y con un montón de cosas desagradables. Bill rió, y su abuela le dio un codazo.

—Debe tener problemas—. Dijo la mujer, suavecito.

Entonces escucharon unos pasos, y se encontraron con un niño. Tendría… dieciséis, supusieron. Era más bajo que Bill, por mucho. Demasiado delgadito, casi como un palo. Pero… Era muy similar a su madre. De ojos castaños y grandes, con el cabello desordenado, y dos tupidas cejas al igual que las pestañas.

— ¿Dipper? —. Preguntó Bill, arriesgándose. Debía ganarse al niño si quería ese trabajo. El muchacho frunció el ceño, y se acercó a ellos.

—Cariño, estas lleno de lodo—. Su madre llegó, y con una toalla, lo envolvió. Bill notó que el chico iba descalzo, con unos pantalones cortos y las piernas llenas de lodo. Aun así, el muchacho no dejaba de mirarlos. Era peor que los ojos de la madre.

—Mamá, ¿Quiénes son? —. Parecía consentido, pensó Bill. La madre lo cuidaba, o más bien, sobreprotegía, a su parecer. Un poco de lodo no mataba a nadie.

—Ah, ellos son los Cipher. Y el chico, Bill Cipher, es quien te cuidará—. No creía que un chico de su edad se sintiera cómodo siendo cuidado por alguien de la misma edad, y lo notó cuando el menor frunció el ceño.

—Bueno—. ¿Bueno? ¿Tenía el trabajo? —. ¿Eres cristiano? ¿católico? ¿Evangélico? ¿O creyente de alguna forma? —. Miró, disimuladamente, los dibujos de ángeles, y volvió al chico.

—Más bien satánico.

— ¡Bill! —. Le regañó su abuela. El chico, muy diferente a lo que pensaron, comenzó a reír bastante. Bill dio una media sonrisa. Dipper se veía lindo sonriendo, sin ese gesto tosco que portó.

Tal vez no sería tan malo esto, pensó el mayor de ambos adolescentes.


End file.
